


畸盏残杯

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 吉法师/织田信胜。一句话概括全篇的雷点：身为男性的吉法师和他长批的弟弟勘十郎不得不说的情天恨海，以及他与女性信长的弟弟信胜之间的因果连锁。有生前剧情捏造，有R18。有些生前部分里的“信长”指的是吉法师。“信胜怨恨我。或者说，信胜必须靠着对我的怨恨才能活下去。”
Relationships: Oda Kippoushi/Oda Nobukatsu, Oda Nobukatsu | Archer/Demon King Nobunaga | Avenger, Oda Nobukatsu | Archer/Oda Nobunaga | Archer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 壹

盛夏正午，他带着弟弟到河边去，想教弟弟学会游泳。当他利索的脱光衣物踩进浅水滩后，信胜还犹犹豫豫的站在岸边。“愣着做什么？”他催促道。然而，不论他威胁还是哄骗，信胜都不肯依从他。

“你再不下来，我就一路游到下游去，丢下你不管了！”

听了这话，信胜紧咬牙关摇头，却又不知为何改了主意，用力地点点头，穿戴整齐地扑进河里。布料吸水后很是沉重，这怎么能游泳呢？他只得上岸穿好衣服，把湿漉漉的信胜带回家。虽是夏日炎炎，上岸后挂有水珠的皮肤被风吹打依然有些冷意。他搓热手心，漫不经心地想到信胜可能会生病。

翌日，信胜便因风寒倒下了。母亲训斥他：“我不指望行过元服礼后你就能立刻变得懂事，但你还带着勘十郎去胡闹……信长！母亲说话的时候怎能东张西望呢？”

吉法师满不在乎地抠弄指甲边缘，盘腿坐也歪斜着肩膀。大约又过了几柱香的时间，他和母亲告辞，大摇大摆地晃到信胜的房间门口，腰间的金属配饰叮铛响了一路。在拉开纸门以前，他听到细弱的咳嗽声。

“信胜。”他对着纸门说话。“身体还好吗？”门后过了半晌才传来闷闷的应声：“让您担心了。风寒而已，不是什么大病。现在还有些难受，过几日应该就好透了。”从声音判断，信胜还在被窝里。吉法师若有所思地盯着纸门上的影子。身穿单衣，用粗绳高束头发的少年最近忽然有了明显的肩线，长时间练习骑射加上鹰猎的爱好让他的上臂逐渐被这些锻炼雕出隐约的肌肉轮廓。身形的变化令他的影子也变得略有陌生。

“我进来了。”在信胜回答之前，他拉开门，赤脚踩在榻榻米上。信胜看来是正在发烧，呼吸声里都发着颤。吉法师在他身边单膝跪下，伸手摸他的额头。吉法师的手掌总是用薄薄的布带捆着，以免被缰绳和剑柄磨破手心。隔着红色的布带，信胜的额温都烫得可怕。

“我刚从母亲那里过来。”他放柔声音，“想到是我令你承受这等痛苦，我心里难过，便忍不住要来见见你。”

“您明天不是该回城吗？”

“对，所以我现在就来了。”吉法师顺手抹去信胜脖颈处的汗水。他的拇指蹭过信胜的喉结，感觉到信胜紧张的吞咽。“请你原谅。”

“是我不好。我穿着湿衣服吹了一路的风，这才生病的。不是您的错。”

“母亲以为我故意把你丢进河里，让你一个人爬上来呢。”

“怎么会——”信胜一着急，便咳嗽起来。吉法师等他咳完，谁料信胜咳得越来越厉害。他只能在信胜枕边坐下，搀扶信胜坐直，手掌在他汗湿的后背用力摩擦，帮他顺气。

“你的衣服都湿透了，我帮你换。”

“这等小事，叫下人来做就行。”

“你藏着什么？”吉法师直接问道。信胜眨眨眼睛，想回避他的问题。吉法师扶着他的颈后，让他和自己对视。“信胜。你身上有伤口吗？”信胜满脸茫然，吉法师继续问下去：“你在河边无论如何都不肯脱掉衣服，以前也是，哪怕再炎热的天气你都穿得很严实。是父亲打你吗？留有什么疤痕？我替你去找父亲理论。”

信胜正要说什么，又被一阵咳嗽打断了。要不是他用袖子捂嘴捂得快，口水就喷了吉法师满脸。吉法师皱眉，起身快步走到门边叫人拿温水过来。吉法师是出了名的不耐烦，一旦侍从的动作慢上半拍就有可能发火，听了命令的婢女很快拿来一碗水，吉法师接过递给信胜让他喝下。信胜把空碗放在一边，要跟吉法师道谢，被吉法师制止了。

“吉法师哥哥……兄长说是理论，其实是去和父亲打架吧？”信胜无奈地说。“父亲从没打过我。要论挨打的次数，是您比较多。”

“我不信。你把衣服脱了，我要亲眼确认你身上没有伤疤。”吉法师抱起双臂，“别东张西望的，方才我吩咐过了：你我二人正在谈心，谁都不准偷听内容。碰巧路过也一律当作偷听，统统罚去扫马厩。”

家臣中的多数认为信胜聪慧早熟，明悉礼数，与行事怪异、总是异想天开的吉法师相比更适合做织田家的继承人。为此，曾多次向他们的父亲提议废除织田信长的继承人资格。父亲的态度强硬，每次都否决了那些人的提议，而吉法师敏锐地察觉到了父亲否决的原因不止是因为自己。并非认定吉法师无可替代，更接近于盲目地忽视信胜的一切。

信胜重重地叹气，认命似的低头解衣带。他假装没注意到信胜眼里的异样。信胜光裸的上身很快暴露在他的视线下，皮肤因烧热而泛起晕红。信胜的身体仿佛还迟迟未进入成长，仍是轮廓模糊的。吉法师微微眯起眼打量他的身体，连指甲盖那么长的疤痕都见不着。

“转过来。”

后背也没有。吉法师让他穿上衣服。信胜把胳膊穿进袖子里的时候，吉法师再次注意到他的喉结。即便对于成长较为缓慢的少年而言，似乎也不太明显。

“谢谢您的关心……”

“我不是关心你，”吉法师打断他的话，“我讨厌有事情瞒着我。”他后半句本是无心之言，脱口而出的同时想的其实是他们的父母，信胜却像挨了极重的责骂，呆愣愣地望向他。为了转移他的注意力，吉法师用食指戳他腰窝，信胜赶忙往边上躲。“怎么还是这么瘦？多吃点，多锻炼，身体孱弱的人没法跟上我。”

信胜把长发拨到一边，“明日您什么时候回城？”

“大概早晨就走。”

“我去送您。”

“病成这样就别想着为我送行了。万一病情加重，挨骂的人又是我。”

见吉法师准备离开，信胜急忙地拉住他的衣角。“我……我有些话想在夜里和您说。”信胜看上去很真诚，似乎只要吉法师流露出半分怀疑，就能毫不犹豫地剖开胸膛给他看清心的颜色。

吉法师捏起他的手指，将他的手从自己身上摘去。

当晚他溜出去，在熟识的农民家里睡了一夜。清晨，他动作轻巧地翻墙落进马厩，牵出马匹，径自回了那古野城。

他自幼与父母分开，寄养在家臣的家里，长大些后从父亲那里得到那古野城就搬了过去。相处的时间短暂，便不会有太多的感情，如此一来，若要被作为质子送去别地也不会有什么挂念。在这个时代中，这是合理的做法。然而信胜与他不同，信胜一直与父母居住在同一座城里，如今也就是搬到不同的房子里而已。信胜被母亲满怀疼爱地抚养长大。因此，兄弟之间相处的时间不长。在吉法师看来，幼时担任他乳母一职的那位夫人的孩子与他血缘上的弟弟相比，更像亲兄弟。那些经常一同出外玩耍的孩子们，与他的交往更加密切。在这次以不太愉快的对话作为结尾的短暂相处后，隔年叔父设宴邀请他前往，他才和信胜再一次地见上面。信胜没怎么长高，在门前带着令人极易心生亲近感的笑容和其他客人打招呼。吉法师轻踢马腹，在马即将撞上他的时刻露出笑容，轻巧地从马背上跳落。他亲手训练的爱马从信胜身边刮起飓风似的掠过，余惊未定的信胜在毫无防备的状况下与吉法师对视了。

“一年不见，看起来成长了不少？”

“你——”

吉法师把食指竖起，虚按嘴唇。信胜咬咬牙，向他低头。“今日能与您见面，真是令人意外的巧合。”

“去感谢叔父吧！他可没告诉我你会出现在这里。”吉法师打了个呼哨，把栗色的爱马唤回，不顾其他人因他而起的嘈杂纷乱，也不回头看信胜的神情，只是回绝了侍从，亲自牵马到马厩去。

夜里的宴席他依旧是武者打扮，坐在离门口最近的位置。他没吃什么东西，酒只抿了两口，就半心半意的看着庭内的落花。他感觉到幽幽的视线落在身上，顺着望去却是与宾客谈笑正欢的信胜。叔父可能觉得冷落了他，试图把他拉进谈话里：“小时候你还在这里住过一阵子，信长，你记得吗？”

吉法师笑眯眯地指向门外，“怎么不记得呢！我和下人玩闹时，这扇门还被我弄坏过。叔父不但不责骂我，还开怀大笑，说这门早就该换了，以前每到刮风的日子就响个没完。”

“你披着大人的衣服要跳舞，不小心踩到衣摆，把纸门给撞破了。想起来，真是很愉快的回忆啊！”

“如今我跳舞比当时好多了，叔父要看吗？”

几名家臣趁着酒劲起哄，吉法师一拍膝盖：“好！”趁起身的势头拉住一名正要退下的女子，方才她为众人献舞时一直不愿看吉法师，眼睛只盯着信胜瞧。吉法师扯松她的腰带，让慌张的她顺势转了一圈，把她身上绣有红梅的外衣脱下，披在自己肩头。他抽出腰上的折扇，扇柄朝女子肩头轻轻一拍，她便赶忙像逃命似的冲了出去。

吉法师一点点打开折扇，洒金的扇面在烛光映照之中宛如掌上的残阳。有机灵的乐师立刻开始演奏，看来是知道吉法师总在哼唱哪首歌的哪一段。他踩着凌乱的步伐，如风暴前夕的蜻蜓，循着不规则的圆线在酒气里滑翔。他故意跌跌撞撞地扑到叔父面前，趁机抢走酒瓶，不忘模仿女性的姿态抛去故作妩媚的滑稽眼神，引发一阵欢笑和起哄的掌声。他啜了两口辣喉的酒液，闭上眼在乐声中慢悠悠地旋转。女人的外衣摆开蝶翅扇动般的弧度，他忽然一跃，像跳下马背，飞越山海，落地时重重踏响地板。他分明闭着眼睛，但在音乐结束的那一刻准确地停在了信胜的面前。在他睁眼的瞬间，瓶内残酒倾泻在信胜的头上。

信胜没有像他人那样的震惊，仅是沉默着抹开从发间滴落的酒水。

“叔父今日请的究竟是谁？”吉法师笑着说。“信胜，你坐的是谁的位子？你和他们说话时，是以谁的口吻在说话？你自以为你在传达的，是谁的意志？”

“信长！”

“叔父也真老糊涂了。靠小豆坂之战中得来的功名，就能享着织田家的恩惠到死吗？”吉法师用外衣拭去汗水，浓郁的脂粉味道让他皱起鼻子。“叔父的儿子最近如何？没在这见到他。孩子要早早地锻炼起来才好。我六岁成为那古野城的城主，您认为我父亲是抱有什么样的考虑做出决定的？”

他把外衣轻飘飘地丢下，红梅像溅落的血花，依然散发着甜腻的香味。

有个胆子大的家臣开口了：“信长殿下，又是以谁的口吻在说话？”

吉法师有点无奈。“我是织田信长。话说到这份上，你怎么还敢问出愚蠢的问题？”他满意地环视一周，而信胜打破了寂静。“那么，兄长为何亲自前来？”

“兄弟之间就要多多玩闹才能变得亲密。”

“在您眼里，我是玩闹的样子吗？”

信胜的脸庞湿漉漉的，他似乎诚心诚意地在等候吉法师赐言。吉法师笑吟吟地向他点头：“对。见识过傻瓜的玩法，你觉得怎么样？有意思吗？”

于是信胜便也露出有些羞赧的笑容，把信长顺手扔下的酒瓶扶正，从旁人的案上取来半满的另一瓶酒往自己的酒杯里倒满，再给信长的瓶子倒进全部剩余的酒。“兄长离席前，为什么不和我喝一杯？”

吉法师酒量不好，所以每次出席此类场合都只浅酌几杯，除非是祝贺，别人一般也不来劝酒。其实就刚才喝的几口，他已经有点晕了，不需要镜子他都能想到自己通红的脸颊和朦胧的表情，再加上信胜的笑容里有着确凿的自信。他正一手高举酒瓶，一手将酒杯端到唇边，看着吉法师有些摇晃地扶着膝盖蹲下。

吉法师突然张开嘴，迅速前扑的动作仿佛模仿自捕获目标的猎鹰，亦或是瞄准猎物的狼。他咬住信胜的酒杯边缘，仰起头将被信胜吓得抖掉一半的杯中酒一饮而尽，呸的一声把酒杯吐掉。酒杯摔碎前，他的左手将其稳稳接住，放回信胜的手里。

他赤脚走到马厩。他忘记草鞋脱在哪了。皎洁的月光照拂大地，吉法师骑着马，摇头晃脑地唱歌，唱到一半觉得热就打开扇子给自己扇风，扇了没几下又嫌手累。此时恰好经过树林，他放平折扇，一片落叶飘然降在扇面上。吉法师拾起落叶横放到唇边，吹出仿若鸟鸣的清脆声音。


	2. 贰

小时候，他们关系还没这么恶劣。勘十郎向来是个待人温和的少年，对于总有离奇行为的吉法师抱有崇拜的心意。吉法师为他带来熟透的果实，色泽鲜艳的落叶，湖底圆润的卵石，稀有飞鸟栖过的松枝……他认为有趣的东西都会带去给信胜看看。母亲土田御前由于出身的缘故，有着典型的武家夫人性格，因此不喜行事怪异的信长。为了避免惹恼母亲，吉法师渐渐地和勘十郎拉开了关系。这个曾经亲密地与之分享喜爱之物的弟弟也被他逐渐抛在脑后。假如就这么毫无察觉地接过父亲交予的家督之位，说不定还比较轻松。

想不察觉都难。从表面来看，母亲厌恶他，宠爱与他相反的品行端正的勘十郎，而父亲因为勘十郎是不需承担继承人责任的弟弟，对母亲的行为基本不加以约束。然而吉法师性格的本质是无法忽视任何不合理之处的顽固之人，一旦发现有什么异常之处，纵然那不过是蚕丝蛛线般微渺的线索，他都没可能放过。吉法师爱热闹，若要他安静地行动，他也能如冬眠的蛇静静伏在洞穴中一般，不让人发现他的真意。仆役的碎语，侍从的闲话，吉法师缓慢地收集他们，正如他幼时摘下野果，拾起落叶，潜入澄澈碧水，等待飞鸟振翅。他得知就在他搬离父母身边后，勘十郎生了一场隐秘的大病。说是隐秘，因为没人清楚病情缘由。据传父亲秘密请来名医，数月后勘十郎才重新回到人们的视野中，而生过病的事实被尽可能严密地封锁了。不慎说漏嘴的是负责跑腿去请名医的人，他与吉法师的家臣森可成手下的一名侍者是儿时玩伴。

在吉法师收揽线索编成网的同时，勘十郎的行为也发生了变化。吉法师能清晰辨别出那是什么，只因吉法师自己也时常将即将跟随呼吸散溢到空气之中的野心的余韵咽回去，久而久之，那股气息积出了愈发浓烈的味道。不过在织田信胜的身上，它有着浅而淡，在看似和睦的家庭之中却极为明显的，渴血的腥气。

是母亲唆使的吗？吉法师认真地思考着可能性。他仍有疑虑，但他暂时放弃了这个猜想。母亲厌恶他，然而土田御前在母亲的身份之外，也是一位出色的夫人，她不会做出催动无谓的斗争这种损害织田家利益的事。

他也不讨厌信胜的行动。那都算不得什么困扰。该困扰的人是信胜。声音的浪潮堆得再高，他们都是熟知彼此的兄弟。信胜必定在暗中做着和吉法师相同的事，那么，对他而言，织田信长仍是难以战胜的兄长。他能尝出果实的甜美，辨别落叶的色彩，感受卵石的光滑，嗅到松枝的清香，但果树在何处？落叶降在哪一块土地？石子沉睡在哪片湖泊？松枝如何被折下？知道的越多，越能明白自己与吉法师之间的差距。加上吉法师不忘时不时地敲打他，一遍又一遍有意地将沟壑加深，当他能得到的都是吉法师岔开手指后从指缝中落下的东西，他又能做什么？

然而，吉法师在乎的真相依旧模糊不清。

宿醉过后，他又缓了三日，这才带上要送给父亲的猎鹰踏上路途。上次闲谈时他提起自己在训练猎鹰，父亲很感兴趣。

与父亲见面后，父亲先是称赞了猎鹰，再叫人备酒。与吉法师不同，信秀喜爱酒，而且酒量很好。哪怕近几年被劝告该为了身体减少饮酒的次数也全当没听见。吉法师也敷衍地向他提过几句，少喝点酒，少玩女人，别让家臣发愁……反而被父亲狠狠地瞪了：“担心我早死，不如先想想你能活几年吧！”从说话毫无顾忌和任性的程度来看，他们的确是父子。

“听说你最近又买了铁炮。”

“商人想尽办法从我手里抠钱的样子，比起恶鬼都有过之而不及呢。”

“那玩意太长了不好拿，火药受潮就不能用，想打中也不容易。你也该到放弃的时候了吧？”

“但那威力实在让我不想放弃啊……通过训练，要正确击中目标也不难，小心地保管好火药就能避免受潮，不方便携带倒是怎么都没法解决。我问了教授我射击方式的人，把它锯短是行不通的。”

“你还知道做之前问问别人可不可行，也算成长了。”

“铁炮很贵嘛！”

总觉得还差一点就摸到要意了，将铁炮运用到战争中的要意。父亲似乎对吉法师提起的训练很好奇，催促他详细讲明，随即又讨论到周边的局势，说着说着，吉法师似乎突然想起什么。“说起来，信胜已到成家的年龄，该考虑给他找门亲事了吧？”

以姻亲作为手段进行结盟是很常见的，不少亲事甚至是在男女双方的孩提时代便已订下。信胜尚未娶妻，也没听闻他与哪家的女子有亲密的关系，吉法师自认他作为哥哥在父亲面前表现出对弟弟未来大事的关心十分正常。父亲却露出为难的表情，躲在酒盏后含糊地说：“信胜不太合适啊。”

“哪有什么合不合适的？”吉法师开始数手指，随口报出名字，很快数完十根手指，举在父亲面前晃动：“您自己数一数，这么多漂亮的姑娘，家世又好，没理由不拉进我们家啊！”

“信胜自己说过想娶亲吗？”

“这倒没有。重要吗？”

“还是说回今川的事吧。”

吉法师只好顺他生硬的转折继续话题。回去之前，他将猎鹰留下。父亲叫住他，“你腰上这堆布袋里，哪个是空的？”吉法师立刻摸上侧腰，抖空一个袋子里的枇杷。父亲抢过袋子，把不知何时就准备好的木匣塞进去。吉法师摇摇袋子就听到令人心情愉悦的声响。

“再买个七八十把，总能弄明白怎么用吧。”父亲的笑容很得意。

“父亲！铁炮八十靠这点钱恐怕很勉强！”

“少来这套！剩下的你自己凑！不要老惦记为父兜里的！”

父亲迈着微醺的轻快步伐走了，没跟他说道别的话。吉法师依依不舍地爱抚猎鹰美丽的羽毛，轻声对它呢喃：“用这双眼睛代替我守护父亲吧，我还有许多想做的和没做到的。你要为年迈的老虎带来健康……说不定还能帮忙捕到白鹭呢。”

几年后，在织田信秀离世的那日，家中混乱一片。待混乱暂且平息，开始有条不紊地进行葬礼的准备时，吉法师找遍整座城，最终在父亲死去的房间屋顶上找到了猎鹰的尸体。它是只尚未脱离壮年的猎鹰，离寿终正寝还有很长的距离。吉法师仔细检查，没从它身上找到明显的伤口。他想了想，用揣在怀里的短刀撬开鸟喙，没什么发现。吉法师犹豫半晌，还是剖开鸟腹，里面塞满了黏糊的毒草。他认得这毒草的气味，在城下厮混的日子里他听说过猎户拿这种毒草涂抹箭头，用来猎杀野兽。用量少就能使野兽四肢麻痹，用得多了可能会让体型小的野兽在急速的奔跑中心脏骤然停止跳动。

吉法师坐在屋顶，漠然地啃着大拇指的指甲，咬掉指甲附近翘起的皮，出血也没令他停下动作。他在屋顶坐了整整一个下午。当他提起猎鹰的翅膀站直，酸麻的双腿差点没能撑起他。他正望见神情憔悴的信胜走入院子。他把尸体丢到信胜脚边，信胜吓了一跳，慌张地抬起头。吉法师高高地举起手，在夕阳腥红的余晖里，他绑在手掌上的布带留有深褐色的痕迹。

“信胜。”他一字一顿的说道，“你认得这血吗？”

信胜俯身拾起鹰尸，镇定地回答他：“兄长为了一只死鸟就如此伤心，对父亲的离世倒像无动于衷。请您赶快下来，我们还有许多事没做。”

“人死不过归于尘埃，神佛之流皆为虚妄。如今最要紧的，可不是听僧侣念经。”

“葬礼不仅是为了告慰逝世之人的灵魂，亦是为了安抚生者的伤痛。兄长所说的未免太过刻薄。”

“你要与我谈论仁慈吗？”

“就算是您，也该有对人的慈爱之心。”

“是你做的吗？”

信胜沉默许久，摇了摇头。

信长不再看他，改为向远方眺望。他看见山川与田野皆披挂金红。究竟是夕阳的颜色，还是死的颜色，他分不清了。

葬礼当天，他的打扮与将猎鹰赠送给父亲那日一模一样。他的视线扫过众人，在不安的氛围之中，找到信胜眼里一瞬间的惊诧。吉法师由此确定了，去见父亲的时候，他必然躲在什么地方看着。吉法师握住一捧香粉，猎鹰的血渗透布料后留在掌心的触感回来了，粘稠的，漆黑的，似乎让他的整条胳膊都跟着浸入濒死的麻痹。为了驱散这种不祥的感觉，他不假思索地掷出抹香，正击中父亲的令牌。他细看牌上的字，总感觉那名字十分陌生，很难与父亲重叠起来。

以他在葬礼上的胡闹为开端，家臣们变得更吵闹了，他也繁忙起来。这才听完私下的汇报，森可成就来请求与他会面。吉法师今日的穿着依旧随意，但比起过去，已经正式许多。森可成好像对此有些意外，不过什么都没说，直接讲明来意。他为与信胜近期的行动而来。

“你也听说啦？信胜想取代我做家督，最近正紧密谋划要对我宣战来着。”

“在计划确实地付诸于行动前，应对的准备是必须的。当然，信长殿下已经在为此进行筹备了。不过我希望殿下能尽量把未实施的都当做传言对待。”

“我脾气没那么好吧？”

“您有足够的耐性。这一点，我们是清楚的。”

“不跟我提什么仁慈啊，手足之情啊，之类的俗话，却要我继续耐心地等下去？”吉法师忽地笑了。“为什么你们都认定我要杀了他？”

“您会这么说，不正是因为您的心中对信胜殿下仍有不满吗？除此之外，甚至对家臣也抱着敌意。即使您正与我对话，您的心却仍在层层的纸门后面。”

“请多谅解。我自幼与父母兄弟生活在不同的城中，身边总被无法信任的人包围着，因此，哪怕是面对你，也难以立刻敞开心扉。我想过要改这毛病，可惜，已经在骨头里生根的东西是很难祛除的吧。”

“您有这方面的意愿，那我很乐意与您多多交谈，让您明白我等对您的忠诚。但今日不是说这些的时候，我只说家臣应说的话：您作为织田家的统领，适当地信赖他人是必须的。”

“父亲曾经说过，他想要坚毅如金铁的男儿成为家督，我从未想过我是他心目中最贴近他理想的人选。大概仅有四成让他满意。剩下的仅仅是作为父亲对儿子的纵容罢了。”吉法师手里的折扇开开合合，他的身材不高大，不强壮，声音不够沉稳，光从外型来看就没达到父亲的标准。“信胜那孩子很有韧性，多多捶打几次，或许也能成为媲美利刃的刚硬之人……你也是这样想的吗，可成？和他们一样，认为我是父亲留给信胜的磨刀石？父亲对我们兄弟二人可不会这么体贴。仅仅是因为不能选择信胜，所以才选择我。”

森可成并未如他所料那样露出为难的神情，反倒是一副不忍心的模样。吉法师的喉间似是堵上了棉花，他不得不清过嗓子才能继续若无其事的说话：“信胜怨恨我。”

“殿下……”

“或者说，信胜必须靠着对我的怨恨才能活下去。”吉法师摸摸下巴。或许是生得太过相似了。他自言自语般小声嘀咕，很快又恢复如常神色。“如今的信胜对我而言，什么都不是。倘若信胜不采取真正的行动，我不会动他。”

“信长殿下。”

“怎么了？”

“我们追随的，并非已故的信秀殿下预想的继承人，而是您。”

“哈哈，可成偶尔也能说些熨帖人心的话嘛。”

他心情很好地送别可成，不再把玩折扇。这折扇是父亲的遗物，连同家督之位一同被送到了他的手中。吉法师琢磨着方才在森可成到来之前获得的密报。那是在坚持不懈的一系列行动后，终于从当年为信胜看病的名医的弟子手里弄来一张药方。开给信胜的药方。秘密地寻找其他的医师看过后，得知上面尽是些名贵的药材。虽名贵，其中却没有具体的关联，无法推断信胜究竟生了什么病。吉法师把折扇别在腰间，若有所思的注视自己的掌心。再翻过手掌，让手背向上，将掌心朝向地面。

过去的吉法师还是想过跟弟弟和睦相处的，甚至天真地认为兄弟亲密才是强盛的基本。现在想想，那稚嫩的想法何尝不是他为自己寻的理由？与家臣无关，与父母无关，甚至与他们二人无关。兄弟相争的戏码早已被提前敲定。就像化雪前需得结冰，柴薪燃尽要有火种。


	3. 叁

前夜刮起大风，吉法师梦见白鹭被折断脖颈，吊在大厅的房梁下。

他于黄昏时分抵达末森城，信胜已经被关押在他的房间里。在吉法师下达判决前，信胜不能擅自死去，也没可能得到与谋反前同等的待遇。他先见了柴田，作出慷慨大方的爽快样子许诺原谅。信胜看到的话会笑话我吗？他半心半意的想到。接着，去见信胜的其他家臣，这次要稍稍严厉些，更像父亲生时发火的模样。虽然很想用折扇在他们愚笨迟缓的脑袋上狠狠敲打几下，还是留到下回吧。最后是信胜。

拉开纸门前，他凝神听了听门后的声音，太安静了。家臣们应该好好地把利器都收起来了吧？除非信胜有用筷子刺穿咽喉的觉悟。

信胜摊开双臂躺在地上，直勾勾的盯着屋顶，听见声响便看过来，发现来人是吉法师后慌忙爬起，嘴唇翕动，没发出声音。他的头发没梳，衣衫也穿得随便，与装扮正式的吉法师对比，倒像往日的一种颠覆。吉法师垂眸凝视在夕阳中被拉长的影子，信胜正满脸愠意地藏匿于他的阴影里。

“我跟母亲很久没见过了。前几天她特地赶到我的城中，希望我能留下你的性命。”

吉法师的口吻并没有他自己想象中的那般轻松。吉法师在见到他的那一刻才意识到，下定决心要杀人的人，心境竟能如此幽暗。

“‘不论有什么理由，信胜的行为都是不可饶恕的，您将下达的一切裁决都将是正当的。但，请看在我这做母亲的份上，饶过您的弟弟。’……可是，假如你谋反成功了，你会让我活下去吗？”

信胜的额头重重磕在地面，他保持跪拜的姿势，紧贴榻榻米的手指微不可察地发颤。吉法师忍不住叹气，藏起脸有什么用？假如信胜此刻手里有刀，他宁可割断脖子也不想和亲生兄弟对话。吉法师继续说下去：“母亲总是很喜欢你。倘若今日你我二人不是以这种方式见面，而是将位置反过来，想必母亲不会为了我向你苦苦哀求。”

“兄长为什么对我说这些？”信胜嗓音嘶哑。“在处决我之前，想要让我连带母亲的莽撞一起向您赔罪吗？”

“你愿意吗？”

“您会难受得想吐的。”

这倒没说错，稍微想想都觉得比宿醉还恶心。“不为什么。”吉法师居高临下的说道。“活下去吧，信胜。我永远不会原谅你。”

显然，这是远超信胜预料的回答。那张与吉法师极其相似的脸上总戴着无懈可击的温和次子的面具，如今不敢置信的神色反而让吉法师更舒坦。

“之后我没空管你。今川和上四郡不知何时就会攻来，摄津那边也是，对商人们不能放松警惕。美浓的攻略目前暂时搁置，早晚有一天也得打过去。趁着今日只有你我，我索性就把该说的话一次说完：信胜，我不是为无聊的兄弟情义留你性命，你也没必要为多年以来其他人对我造成的困扰去死，记着你自己犯的错就行。”吉法师叹了口气，“那么，再会了。”

“不是的！”

信胜的吼叫让吉法师收回刚刚迈出的脚。

“父亲和母亲隐瞒的，并非要废除兄长、改立我为继承人一事！兄长的才能远远凌驾于我之上，父亲很清楚这点！”

“我没问你，你又何必提起？”

“……您不问吗？”

“事到如今，我已不在乎这些了。我不需要答案。武家儿女从诞生起就应明白自己承担的责任，容忍家人的叛逆也是其中之一。假如母亲早早跟着父亲一同离开人世，现在我已经把你送去黄泉与他们作伴。”

“连我谋反的理由都不问吗？”

夕阳是未散尽的日光，为什么它如此寒冷？吉法师的手指发凉。“此时此刻，父亲也在注视着我们吧。在死者的视线中，你又能说什么？”

“我想过告诉您的，我真的想过。那天我因为穿着湿衣服回家得了风寒，您回城前来找我，我想让您留下来……”

“信胜，我猜到了你会跳下去。”吉法师背在身后的双手慢慢攥紧了。“我是故意的。”

“我知道啊！”信胜带着哭腔喊道。吉法师绷紧下颌，鼓起勇气再次看向他。“信胜。我说过，我已不再在乎真相了。”

“哪怕我告诉您，我其实是个怪物？”信胜哽咽道，“您为什么不自己来看？”

“用不着。”吉法师深深地吸气，再吐出。吉法师罕见地生出退缩之意。有些话只要不被说出来，就像罐子里摇晃的水，封紧罐口让流动的声音继续下去，就不需要窥见水里藏有什么令人恐惧的东西。来不及了，他的手被信胜死死地抓紧。

“信胜。”他叹息道，“你身边的人口风不紧。我早就弄清楚了。”

信胜不能为织田家留下子嗣。那张药方不过是个幌子，像无望之中从路边扯来用以掩盖坟土的草席，坟墓里躺着幼小的信胜。无论母亲多么努力地用双手挖掘，信胜依然逃不出父亲判下的死刑。女人对孩子的爱原来也有热烈的一面，吉法师曾经发自内心地感到不可思议，如今反而觉得那简直像一种毒辣的诅咒。母亲做错了吗？母亲想让兄弟之中心灵更为孱弱的那一个活下去，做出抉择的时刻便等同永远放弃了吉法师。其实，由吉法师与哪家的女子结婚，生下孩子过继给信胜，这也是个办法。父亲却没这么做，而是坚持让吉法师做继承人。犹豫了那么多年，父亲依旧无法正视信胜的异常。

二人之间必然逃不过争斗，信胜那可悲的身体是因，吉法师藏在怀中的刀刃是将结的果。在年幼曾有过的对宠爱不均生出的厌恶早就混杂着吉法师对信胜所剩的感情成为了更具死气的事物。鱼苗的尸体，泡涨的卵，腐烂的水草，它们散发的毒气都藏在罐子里，与浑浊的水共死共生。

“我不是男人，也不是女人。父亲厌恶我，只因我根本不能被称作儿子。母亲溺爱我，是无法弃我不顾，但没法把我当作纯粹的女儿。”

信胜抓着他的衣襟，吉法师想把他的嘴捂紧，但双手仅仅垂在两侧，他一动不动，听着信胜多年前想了又想，最终还是到了今日才能说出的话。“我想变成你。我想要你拥有的东西，那是父亲给你的。我想要的一切都在你手里，你把它们变成了只属于你的。如果父亲是对比过我们才做出选择，我心甘情愿成为您的追随者，然而打从一开始，我就因为我无法选择的身体被排除在外！”信胜哽咽着扣紧手指，“哥哥的眼睛和父亲不一样，可是为什么？为什么你也要那样看着我，你还想看到什么？继续窥探我的心吗！”

“信胜。”吉法师绷紧情绪喊他，“冲我撒娇是没用的。”

“哥哥拥有那么多，可是我听得见，也看得见……我明白你心里的愤怒也比我多出许多。为什么你还有那么多的愤怒？”

“……爱上了吗？”吉法师自顾自地嘀咕着。这句话没多加思考便说出口了，但那也是经过头脑才说出的话。完全没有思考，直接从口中发出的声音是没有能力成为话语的。他不得不承认，信胜最终还是放弃了将变质的感情继续伪装成憎恨，正迫切地等待他的裁断。吉法师感到气馁。

信胜因他这句话，罕见地摆出了强硬的表情。“兄长又如何呢！看穿了丑陋的我的真心，却懦弱地装作无知——”

吉法师捂住他的嘴。

唇瓣很软，拇指和食指扣在颧骨的位置，虎口能感觉到急促的呼吸。还未用多大力气按下去，信胜的眼眶里就有泪水打转，再收紧一些，这混小子的脑袋说不定能像熟透的果实那样碎裂。如果他一直都听着母亲的话，乖巧地带着怨恨活下去该多好。妄想诸事顺遂果真奢望。“你很想死吗？”吉法师认真地问，“如此着急地想让我证明我作为兄长的失职吗？你是不能擅自死去的，我已经向母亲承诺过了。倘若你实在活不下去，就到没人的地方死去吧。足够坚强的弟弟就不需要借懦弱的哥哥的手，也别为自己寻找理由。”

信胜怒视他。拂去故作的鄙夷，拙劣的挑衅，把因为突然暴露在外而止不住悸动的憧憬也剔除，剩下的就是吉法师最陌生的感情了。

“继续怨恨我吧。”吉法师松开手，改为托住他的后颈，用呢喃般的语调说道。“你不正是这么活下来的吗？”

吉法师尽可能地试图用温柔的方式吻他，却无法不想起被毒死的猎鹰，他梦里的白鹭也曾化作嗜血的怪物啃咬那猎鹰的尸体吗？想到此处，便难免勾起恶毒的想法。你理应得到这个。他在剥开信胜衣衫时如此想着，你应得的。吉法师摸到那处象征怪异的干涸裂口，信胜突然像从噩梦中惊醒似的，涨红着脸抽他一耳光。“兄长！就算是您——”

吉法师捏紧拳头揍了下去。他们好像从没打过架。战场上的战斗也没能让他们如此亲近地实施过暴力。他总打架，被母亲放弃的孩子心里是有火的，就算火改换其他形式燃烧，他也未曾有一刻忘记那种空虚感。

他为什么，凭什么要无止境地忍耐下去？很快，夕阳要落下去了，在黑暗里谁都看不清谁的心意，谁的眼睛都无法望穿夜幕。此时此刻手边如果有酒，他会很乐意地喝两口再吐到信胜的脸上。淤青，红肿，深紫的痕，他要把它们抹在信胜从未受过伤的身体上。

你竟然问我的愤怒？他想对信胜喊叫，你怎么敢？究竟谁在试图探寻谁的心意？又是谁胆敢触碰我珍爱的东西？我可以给你，只要你好好地问过我，我就会给你的。你背叛了我，那么多人当中是你先选择背叛我——

在彻底掐断信胜呼吸之前，吉法师松开了手，膝盖还牢牢钉在他的胸口上。信胜在急促的呼吸后便是止不住的咳嗽。

“勘十郎。你多可怕啊。”吉法师颓然垂下双手，茫然地呢喃道。

“信长殿下。”信胜捂住脖子断断续续地说，“我对您——”

“信胜。”吉法师木然地听见自己唇齿叩击后发出僵硬的声音。“仅此一次，我会当作没听见。你得好好地说出来，以后我再也不要听你说话了。”

信胜以勉强的笑容作为回应，他的脸颊依旧留有缺氧的涨红，眼角的泪痕与鼻底的血迹已经彻底干枯，破裂的嘴角被唾液弄得闪闪发亮。

“我那一半作为女人的宿命，今晚就由您来接受它吧。”他轻轻地拉着信长的袖子，“求您了，抱抱我吧。”

他说“今晚”，原来在吉法师无知无觉的时刻，夜幕已悄然降临。再次接吻的那一刻，信胜最终还是不像样地大哭了起来。吉法师咬着他的下唇插进去，没等信胜适应就顶胯往更深的地方撞去。信胜现在连腿都在微微发抖，交扣在吉法师腰后的双脚却在催促似的叩他尾椎骨。说实话，信胜夹得太紧，又太生硬，吉法师没尝出什么快感。他的头脑没有半分情欲带来的晕眩，他既不亢奋，也无紧张。信胜低沉干涩的叫声也不像动了情，与之相反，更像身体被挤压出的有形的呼吸，濒死的疼痛。

很烫，他们的身体都很烫。宛若惧怕暴雪的松雀向彼此张开翅膀分享温暖，反而得到数十倍的热，因此变得很不自在。然而除了继续拥抱以外，还有别的选择吗？吉法师牢牢将信胜的手腕按在地上，免得信胜继续用指甲抓挠他的后背。地板让吉法师的膝盖酸疼。信胜想咬紧牙承受侵犯，又被吉法师的舌头撬开牙关，黏渍的水声是他们跨过界限，正试图模仿一对纯然的男女交合的证据。

信胜必须靠着对他的怨恨才能活下去。无法怨恨他的信胜活不下去。现在他的行为并非继续给予憎恨的理由，这是信胜自己向他请求索要的。吉法师在他的体内射了两次，信胜直勾勾地盯着他，哪怕高潮的时候眼神涣散，他也在努力寻找焦点，让视线落回吉法师的脸上。男女之事本为欢愉，为繁衍，为姓氏的存续，他们的行为又算得上什么？想通这点以后，吉法师险些被巨大的空虚击溃了。他想到田野，火把的光，头盔底下被汗水浸透的发丝，泥土与硝烟的气味。战场多远啊，他能看清旗帜，但他能像现在这般清晰地看见信胜的脸吗？吉法师想起信胜被酒液浇透时变得湿漉漉的脸庞。

“为什么还在哭？”吉法师问他。

信胜抓住他的上臂。吉法师刚刚才松开手。信胜把他拉近，让他落进怀抱里。“年幼的我曾幻想过，成为您的理解者……”他在吉法师的颈窝里哭着说，“可是，方才我们做着那么亲密的事情，您的心也没对我敞开哪怕一瞬啊。”

因为没人教过我。吉法师在心底答复他。因为在交心的平等沟通前，我首先学会了怎么成为统率他人的人。

他沉默着回抱信胜。不可思议的热已经消失了。

织田信胜想从自己恨之入骨又爱慕如痴的血亲手中得到什么模样的死？恋慕烛火的灯蛾将怎样燃烧，秸秆要如何触摸焰心？

距离彻底的忘却需要多长时间？此刻，吉法师只因确凿的答案而怨恨着虚无本身。他在许多人投向自己的关注里感受过这种感情，自然明白它比爱恋有着数十倍，上百倍的顽固。要多久呢？


	4. 肆

织田信胜明显的回避行为持续近两周，食堂碰面都特地绕弯路走。御主问起此事，吉法师大大咧咧地回答道：“他扒我裤子。”

不远处的信胜似乎听见了，绷紧肩膀转头瞪他，吉法师笑眯眯地向他挥手，信胜便气恼地羞红了脸。接下来御主说什么他都没在意，吹着口哨敷衍过去，把特意留下的焦糖布丁塞给茶茶，让她和御主分着吃。

迦勒底的信长灵基曾经被并进了吉法师与其他的自己共享的庞大聚合，后来再分割出去，因此留下了些许零碎的记录。吉法师翻阅她的遗留物，宛如隔着蚌壳倾听潮声，借一笼灯光幻想天明。

复仇者的灵基转变为由他主导之后没多久，他连着去了几日图书馆，去之前特地拆掉护手和走起路就叮铛响的饰件。他坐在书堆里，指腹抚过一排排的文字。吉法师在要求所有人保持安静的环境里，总算能正当地陷进沉默。倘若世界需要他作为开拓时代的风云儿存在，他便表现出年轻武者的姿态，只能如此。说到底，从者皆是亡灵在人间的投影。而他自身的意义因为注定弥散的终局变得更加暧昧不明。每当烈火快从他的掌心蹿出，血管里仿佛有火焰流动，蓬乱发丝间的火药硝烟味比遮盖尸腐的熏香更加不依不饶，他便离开图书馆去四处转悠，以此稳定心神。

吉法师就是某日在走出图书馆时遇见了织田信胜。那男孩与他所知的信胜身材相仿，面容类似，吉法师一时被晃了眼，微微眯起眼睛看他，盘算着开口：“可曾婚娶？可有子嗣？”

信胜很是意外，吉法师继续说下去：“幼时在何处被抚养长大？是跟着母亲，还是早早地到了末森城？喜欢打猎吗？会游泳吗？”

“您在说什么……”

“我在判断你是不是我弟弟。”吉法师似笑非笑望向他。“总感觉你跟我印象中的信胜不太一样啊！”

这句话果然激怒了他，信胜拔高音量却说不出什么有力的反驳。吉法师迟迟想起信胜去世时的年纪，虽然年轻，也比如今用少年面貌现世的吉法师大好几岁。

信胜还跟在他身后辩驳着，吉法师一句都没听进去，冷静地打开房间门，正要关上，信胜灵活地从门缝里挤进室内。吉法师的思绪尚未理清，此时对于步步逼近的信胜，他反应得有些迟。“喂，你凑上来想干嘛？”吉法师讶然道。然而信胜以一副慷慨赴死的果决相对他伸手，迅速扒开他的无袖上衣。吉法师赶紧躲开，他便立刻黏过来。

“这是关乎我的心灵健康的重大问题！我今天必须弄清答案！”信胜利索地摸向吉法师的裤腰。吉法师这下终于慌张起来，“快住手，我里面什么都没穿！”他以为能吓退信胜，谁料到信胜听完后停顿不过两秒便继续拉扯。吉法师赶紧拽住腰带，“我说的话你没听见吗？！”

“那就看看到底穿没穿！”

“这都什么跟什么啊！”

拉拉扯扯难免碰到不该碰的地方，信胜的表情忽然凝固，他不由得松了手头的力道。吉法师正腾出一只手要推他，借力道变化的时机把他用力推开。吉法师整理好衣服，信胜还坐在地上抱紧脑袋，似乎想变成一颗死掉的种子烂在地里。

“好啦，现在你是全迦勒底唯一知道我性别真相的人，开心点。”他看上去很可怜，吉法师略有不忍。

“怎么可能开心起来！”

“有什么难的，不过是从姐姐大人变成兄长大人而已。你继续管我叫姐姐大人我也没意见。”

“才没那么简单！”信胜大叫，“假如你，假如姐姐大人一开始就是男性！又何必……不对！”他转为自言自语，“假如姐姐大人最初就是作为男子诞生于世，那我——”

“你认为我们就能和平共处吗？”

信胜不吭声。吉法师打量他，无需解开衣衫他就能确定，织田信胜的身体是完整的，男性的身体。这样的信胜就不会为自己的身体而苦恼了吧。既是不完整的男人，又是不完整的女人……这等不合理的状况已经不存在了。然而，他似乎因为女性的信长陷入了其他的痛苦中。真是容易钻牛角尖的弟弟。吉法师默默地想道。

然后他果断地拎起信胜的衣领把他丢出房间。

接着两周过去了，信胜依旧不能面对吉法师。而吉法师耐心地等待着。骑马出猎也不见得每次都能捕回鸟儿，提竿垂钓整日毫无收获亦是寻常。吉法师双臂交叠垫在脑后，闭起眼睛，能忆起的事情都很模糊，朦朦胧胧，似在云雾间藏匿着，毫无实感。长可似乎没有与他相同的问题。森长可身材高大，性格激烈，更深处的内在却与他的父亲和兄长颇为相似。他先吉法师一步来到迦勒底，二人碰面时，他在吉法师艰难仰头看他之前单膝跪地，仿佛这动作被重复千万次，比记忆和本能更深刻地留在了躯体内。

“魔王的我留下的命令吗？你真听话啊。”能解释他出现在迦勒底的理由只有这一个。

“大殿下都将成利的名字搬出来了，我也没办法吧？”

“毕竟共赴业火可不是什么体面的死法嘛。”

吉法师揉他脑袋，长可的发质偏硬，蓄长了也扎手。“你这点像你父亲。”吉法师随口说道。长可没答话，吉法师觉得不对劲，慢慢缩回放在他头顶的手。“我都忘了。你父亲和哥哥去世时，你尚且年幼。”

“父亲的容貌我自然是记得的，不过，”长可平静地说，“大殿下过去从不在我面前说起与父亲有关的事。大殿下所了解的父亲是什么模样，我与父亲有什么地方相同，又有什么地方是不同的，我一无所知。”

勇猛的武将，粗鲁又心思细腻。吉法师准备这么说，想起的却是他远远眺望战场另一端的旗帜时，挡在他眼前的宽厚手掌。顾不得逾越，也不管君臣尊卑，红发的年长男人摘下头盔，长枪置于身后，以悲哀的神情阻断他的视线。在吉法师皱眉前，森可成抢先对他说道：殿下。现在不是露出笑容的时候。吉法师摸过上扬的嘴角，才发觉自己正在微笑。吉法师本想大声质问他，过于强势的兄长将处于弱势的弟弟杀死不值夸奖，备受宠爱的弟弟向不得人心的哥哥发动谋反却能作为理所应当的举动被接受吗？我的心亦是凡人的心，当然也能流血，也拥有疼痛和欢喜的资格，死里逃生不该笑吗？我是这场拙劣戏码中的幸存者。然而最终，他依旧沉默不语。

“我亏欠你们。我也是人，当然有懦弱的一面。与你说起你父亲的事情，总感到不自在。”

“父亲，哥哥，成利和其他几个弟弟，以及我，我们都无愧于自己的选择。”

“我明白。所以我才说这是我一人的懦弱啊！”吉法师拍他肩膀，“站起来吧，御主方才四处寻找你呢。”

纯粹的忠义狂徒哪怕丧失记忆，凭疯狂继续行动就无需多加思考，由牵住缰绳的人负责便可。吉法师生前并非追逐功名之人，死后也不属于武士的典型，如今的苦恼皆因自身矛盾而起。假如抛却所有思虑做个单纯的从者，日子会不会好过些？他想着想着，不知何时陷进了浅浅的睡眠之中。

有人拿起他盖在脸上的书本，带着坚忍的表情面对他。鱼儿咬钩，飞鸟被射穿双目，一片落叶降在他早早打开的扇面上。信胜正想说话，吉法师以食指按住他的嘴唇制止他。图书馆内禁止高声交谈，此为规矩。吉法师把书堆搬给紫式部，语调轻快告诉她下次会与她分享阅读的心得。

“你还想知道什么？”他头也不回地问。听脚步声，信胜保持与他的后背相距一步左右的距离。

“亲人之间相互亲近，需要什么理由吗？”信胜并未因他声音里的冷淡而退缩。“是我一时糊涂冒犯了您。其实，我到现在也不擅长应对您，但那不能成为我与您拉开距离的理由。”

“你和我吗？我可不是你姐姐。再往后，还有个不一样的我会出现，做好觉悟吧。她在所有的我当中是最难对付的。”

“无论您是何种姿态，‘织田信长’是不会变的。这是我作为‘织田信长的弟弟’可以断言的。”

经历两周总算冷静下来了吗？但吉法师不喜欢他故作冷静的样子。“是吗？”在信胜略有疑惑的注视下，吉法师站在原地，闷闷地干笑起来。他是在走廊拐角的位置停下的，这片区域的灯管还没更换完，吉法师半步踏在故障导致的阴影里。“我一直以为你讨厌我。你不埋怨我吗？”

“您在说什么啊，我可是姐姐大人的弟弟。”

“原来如此。”吉法师看他茫然的表情，“无论身处何方，都流着这样有毒的血吗？”

注视着信胜从茫然到惶恐，面颊逐渐染上血色，他的心中泛起一点点仿佛扯下蜻蜓后翅，剖开螳螂腹部的孩童那般的恶意。“任何模样的我最终都是我。这是注定的结果，而非出于我与其他的我自身意志的选择。我与其他的我之间依旧存在着不同。比如，你从没跟你的姐姐大人说过吧？但我比她更加清楚你想要什么。”

“……我与您所知的信胜应该也不太一样吧？”

吉法师将他揽入怀抱。他们身高接近，身材相似，同为男子，仿佛镜中虚幻与水面投影交叠，变作亲密无间的一对兄弟。“信胜他……不对。与你区分，唤他勘十郎吧。”他的手扣在信胜的腰后，感受着少年听了他的话后变得更加僵硬，不知所措：“勘十郎怨恨我。他靠着对我的怨恨才能活下去。当他再也无法怨恨下去的时候，就是他的死期。”

可你还是爱上了吗？吉法师忍不住想笑。作为织田家的女儿诞生，在父亲的意愿下抛弃原本的身份，从你手中夺走了家督之位，连性命也一并夺走。爱着这样的我吗？

“你敢说你从未对我有过半点埋怨吗？你笨拙又愚钝，哪怕仅仅是一瞬，你从来没想过吗？‘假如我得到织田信长所有的东西，将它们变成我的，我也能拥有不同的未来’？”

那是作为女性的信长绝不可能了解的事。就算能以理性的方式解释，那个信长也不会在乎。因为吉法师就不在乎。他为何清楚地了解信胜的心境，那都是信胜——勘十郎，曾经对他说过的。多愚蠢的人啊，忍了又忍，在最糟糕的时刻将变质的秘密倾倒而出，狼狈不堪的同时向他索要温情。相对的，他根本无法想象，自始自终都恋慕着自己的勘十郎会变成什么模样。

“你难道不是在想，‘我渴望变成织田信长的东西’吗？”

信胜已经在发抖了。在吉法师的拥抱里，他连逃跑的念头都没有。

“既然你自诩为我的理解者，就该明白我虽喜爱掠夺，但也会赐予。所以你要让我开心，不允许你无限度的撒娇。这样一来，我可能会趁着心情好，把你想要的都给你。”吉法师的鼻尖在信胜的面颊处蹭了蹭，“与勘十郎相比，你更加勇敢。所以赐予你奖赏。心怀感激的张开嘴吧。”

“什么意思——唔！”

吉法师亲吻他。

接吻时，信胜的眼睛紧紧闭着，吉法师低垂眼眸，稍稍加重力道咬他的下唇。信胜疼得发出小小的呜咽后，他又松开。按照记录来看，织田信胜是娶了亲的，还与妻子诞下了子嗣。即便以少年的姿态现界也该留有经验，为什么表现得像个从未经历过情事的稚子？想起他们还在走廊里，说不准几时被路过的人撞见，吉法师不再专注于翻搅信胜柔软的舌头，松手放开了他。没料到信胜居然腿软得快站不住，挂在他身上一动不动，只顾着喘息，贪婪地将空气填进肺里。吉法师拨开他帽檐底下略微被汗水浸湿的刘海。

他熟知的信胜，在接吻的那一刻就会不像样的大哭起来。

他们是仅留白砂的大地上两个不同的未来里交叉的断线，离开梦的边缘相逢的旅人。死者苏生，白骨着肉，而后参天大树拔地而起，砂砾随风翻动成棕红颜色，绒草和蕨类铺垫在上，荆棘灌木在突兀生出的绿意中舒展扭曲。假如稀薄得只能依附于信长而存在的织田信胜也可以从遥远的彼端被唤来，那么，吉法师的弟弟又在何处呢？现界时得到的知识太过笼统，吉法师读到的记录毫无温度。面前的人有他最熟悉的模样，但吉法师心知皮囊之下的那具白骨并非他所知的存在。

他们是不一样的。和这个不敢向信长索求任何事物的信胜不同，死于吉法师手中的信胜是一个什么都想得到的贪婪的孩子。

泛人类史里不存在他的弟弟勘十郎。


End file.
